Degrees
by spoodle monkey
Summary: 15 short drabbles. DannyDash


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- 15 prompts for Danny/Dash varying from G to 14A. Just to try and get the DannyDash writing ideas flowing before I continue Walk in the Park. Enjoy!

* * *

1. Hold- When they were ten they had to hold hands for a science experiment in class- both hated it. When they were fourteen Dash put Danny in a head lock and Danny cursed everyday that he was stuck anywhere near the school bully. When they were eighteen other students had been shocked to see the two boys, once enemies, dancing together, holding each other tightly at senior prom.

2. Chess- Their life was one big game. Just when Danny thought he'd gained some ground with the blonde, something would happen and he'd be forced to back off. If one took a step forwards, the other inevitably had to take one back. But neither of them could just stand still and do nothing.

3. Connection- The ghost had been haunting the gym for the better part of a week before Danny finally gave in and decided to take care of it. Of course, he hadn't had the best timing, showing up in the middle of a basket ball game and he'd been so distracted that he had almost missed the football player that was trying to distract the ghost. Danny hadn't thought, just flew as fast as he could, the ghost had attacked, they both had been blasted and by the time that the ghost had been taken care of, he and Dash Baxter had been stuck together by some sort of industrial strength goop.

4. Crumble- Dash liked football, really. He just didn't like the pressure that his parents put on him to win every game, to do his best and then _better_. It was never good enough for them. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it in forever, knew that sooner or later he'd either rebel or break. He just hadn't known that when he broke, he would be comforted by Danny Fenton of all people.

5. Scars- Dash has a scar on his knee from a bad tackle, one on his elbow from when he fell out of a tree and another big one on his back from that time when he was eight and he fell down the stairs, showing off for his cousin. Then there are the other various small scars littering his body. He wasn't exactly fond of them, but he didn't go out of his way to hide them either. But Danny- Danny would trace each and every one of them with his eyes, then his fingers, then finally his mouth; worshipping each like it was gold.

6. Opposite- Dash was a bully. Or at least- he had been up until grade twelve. Then suddenly he'd stopped. But he was still brash and loud and a _jock_ whereas Danny wasn't perfect but he was better at censoring his words and tended to be quiet and was viewed as a nerd by most of the popular people at school. Yet Danny couldn't help but be drawn to the jock that slept with a teddy bear and secretly worried about things like college and his marks.

7. Seize the day- He knew what he was doing, he told himself firmly. His hands were shaking and he was sweating but he needed to keep his cool if he was going to do this. It was just such a big step and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. No- he was ready. He couldn't be any more ready. Right.

"Hey Fenton." Danny glanced up, apparently surprised at being addressed by the quarterback. "Want to grab a burger later?"

8. 2 AM- He blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes enough so he could see the red numbers on his alarm clock. Then cursing whoever had thought it would be a good idea to phone him before the sun was up, he rolled over and answered the phone before it woke everyone else in the house.

"Dash?" The insults died on his tongue at the uncertain voice on the other end of the phone.

"Danny?" He asked to clarify that his sleep clouded brain wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Did I wake you up?" Dash glanced over at the clock, then sighed and sat up, running his hand through his hair distractedly.

"Nope, I actually couldn't sleep."

9. Dead- He's not actually dead. He knows this. Part of him is still flesh and blood; his heart is still beating. But then there are the nightmares. Dreams that pull him from a peaceful sleep and into their clutches; they leave him clammy and scared, his voice hoarse from screaming. Or from holding the screams in. And when the dreams come, he doesn't phone Sam or Tucker because try as they might, they just don't understand. Instead he phones Dash Baxter.

10. Sky- Danny had never actually been able to tell anyone what his favourite colour was. Whenever someone would ask he'd just tell them the first colour he could think of. He'd never actually had a favourite colour. Oh, he liked red and green and yellow just fine. But he'd never been able to decide on just one colour. Then suddenly one day a little girl he had been babysitting had asked him what his favourite colour was and he realized that he could answer her truthfully. He glanced up at Dash and then back at the girl, smiling.

"I like sky blue the most." Because Dash's eyes were the prettiest colour he had ever seen.

11. Explode- Finger's, rough with calluses trail down his abdomen, sending heat spiraling through him. He arches into the touch, clenches his teeth, bites his lip, anything- anything to keep from begging. Lips follow the trail, searing a burning path into his skin and he feels like he's going to explode if they continue this way. It consumes him, wears away at him until he's a panting mess, hands gripping their bed sheets so tightly he's afraid he'll never be able to let go.

12. Give- Admittedly Dash has spent years taking. Taking lunch money, taking homework, taking everything and anything he can get his hands on. It was a compulsion, one that held him and refused to let go and he hadn't fought it. But he'd changed over the summer, he didn't tell anyone why or how, they just knew that he came back a new person, one that looked the same but wasn't. He'd had to change though, because he'd found himself willing to do things for Danny Fenton that he'd have protested strongly against before. And to get Fenton to notice him, he would have to start giving instead of taking.

13. Hunger- It claws at him, escaping at the worst times and fighting its way to the surface. It's hard to control but he has to- he can't let it take over. If he does then nothing will ever be the same. Because he _needs_ Dash Baxter, needs it like he (sometimes) needs air. It's like an ache in his gut and it's so painful because he can _never_ have him. But the hunger continues to eat away at him.

14. Tragedy- It was only a matter of time, he knew this but it didn't lessen the impact anymore. The ghosts he'd spent his high school years fighting had been small time, even if they had given him a run for his money back then. This one hadn't. This one had wanted destruction. Danny looks out on the ruined downtown, takes in the collapsed buildings and the screams and cries of survivors. The smoke is still clearing and he feels something break inside of him because he had been able to save himself and Sam, but Dash had been too far away and now he was gone.

15. Degrees- He loved his parents, how could he not? They had essentially created him (which he never wanted to think about, because- ew) and he loved his friends, in a completely platonic way, but maybe he loved Danny the most. Because his stomach would twist pleasantly whenever the smaller teen laughed and he could spent hours just watching the facial expressions he made when he found something entertaining, or weird, or cute or…well anything. And he'd never felt quite as _relaxed _and _happy_ as he did when they were curled up in his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Danny's more slender frame. So yeah- he probably loved Danny the most.


End file.
